Transcripts:Closed Session, Zephyr 3, 1329
Present: ::Vice Legate Wolfe ::Minister Aguillard ::Minister Dylane ::Minister Thermogan ::Minister Valoran ::Minister Volundir ::Secretary K. Aguillard ::Secretary Aquitaine ::Secretary Jeriena ::Secretary Thrush ::Magistrate Havashem ::Magistrate La Verdiere ::Emcee Valente ::Commander Godot ::Captain Ersai ::Lieutenant Kent The Review & Petition meeting for the claims regarding Minister Valoran began a few minutes after five bells in the evening. Vice Legate Wolfe: “Good evening, Ministers, Secretaries, Magistrates, and other Ministry staff. We’re here this evening to review some concerns regarding Minister Arathander Valoran’s competence as a Minister. Before we begin, and hear the Lord-Lieutenant’s concerns, I would like to outline what our purpose here this evening is. “Ministers, we will hear the Lord-Lieutenant’s concerns. After which, we will be able to ask him any questions we feel are needed to clarify what exactly his concerns are. This is not a time to attempt to argue against them, but rather fully understand what his specific concerns are and how they could possibly affect the Minister’s ability to serve his constituents. It will then be our duty to ask ourselves, is there a legitimate claim here to warrant further consideration of Minister Valoran’s capabilities as a Minister. Should you think that there are, you will be asked to sign a petition stating as much. Should we have at least three signatures from fellow Ministers, a date will be scheduled in order for us to fully hear the evidence backing the Lord-Lieutenant’s claims, if there be any, and I will allow the Minister a chance to rebut it. So again, your task this evening is to decide if these concerns warrant a further conversation about Minister Valoran’s ability to uphold the duties of his oath, and his ability to serve the people of his district. Are there any questions before we move forward? :questions are presented. “If there are any regarding tonight’s purpose or the purpose to come, now would be the time. :respond they have no questions. “Alright then, Lord-Lieutenant, you may take the floor and give voice to your concerns.” :Volundir has a last minute concern and is given the floor.: Minister Volundir: “Will Minister Myrrdin be joining us, Vice-Legate?” Vice Legate Wolfe: “I am not sure of Minister Myrrdin’s personal whereabouts. She was given the same opportunity to be here as you all were. Should she decide to join us, she is more than welcome to. Are there any other questions? :questions are presented. “Lord-Lieutenant, you may take the floor and present your concerns to the peerage.” Lieutenant Kent: “Good evening esteemed Ministers and our personnel that attend diligently. As you’re all aware, the vote of no confidence is one used when a person feels as if an elected official is not performing their duties as per their oath, the code of conduct, Krytan Law, and as per the processes of this court. This is also called upon when this elected official has displayed gross negligence for the expectations of the Krytan ministry and the peers of the Realm. It is my belief that Minister Arathander Valoran, Minister elected to Shaemoor, has displayed behavior not fitting of his station, gross negligence of his duties, a compromise of impartiality, and violation of the Ministers Code of Conduct. Furthermore, since calling the vote of no confidence, Minister Valoran has chosen not to improve his seat and still shows no signs of improvement, but rather has turned to Ministers rather than his people in hopes of staving off the vote’s proceedings.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “I will not permit any questions regarding these concerns, as needed, to make a decision to either look into these claims further, or to abstain from further investigation.” Minister Volundir: “I have a few, Vice Legate.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Go ahead, Minister Volundir. Please remember that we are not here to get into specific evidence.” Minister Volundir: “Of course, Vice Legate. Lieutenant, do you happen to recall the date of Minister Valoran’s induction?” Vice Legate Wolfe: “How is that relevant, Minister Volundir? He is safe from challenges, not from votes of no confidence.” Minister Volundir: “It is relevant because his induction was shortly before Winter Recess, a time when Minister are generally given time to spend with their families away from Ministry duties. While many of us worked through the season, it has never been a requirement. Therefore, I am curious if we will be accused of negligence of our duties for observing Winter Recess.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Did you need that question answered in order to understand the Lord-Lieutenant’s concerns?” Minister Volundir: “I do.” Lieutenant Kent: “Between fifty-eighth and sixty-third of the Colossus.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Interesting, Minister. If you look about the Chamber, there are several Ministers here who worked tirelessly through the Wintersday season to pass legislation and even begin drafting a new one. I will not entertain this line of discussion, as it has little to no relevance in understanding the Lord-Lieutenant’s specific concerns. If you have another question, now would be time to ask it.” :Dylane is given the floor. Minister Dylane: “How many infractions do you feel Minister Valoran has violated in relation to the official Code of Conduct?”Minister Code of Conduct Lieutenant Kent: “I would say there are around three codes in the Minister Code of Conduct that have been broken.” Minister Dylane: “You feel that you have hard evidence to support this claim?” Lieutenant Kent: “Yes, Minister.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “In that line of thought, how many tenets of the Ministers’ OathThe Minister Oath do you feel you have the evidence to support as being broken?” Lieutenant Kent: “The Ministers’ Oath states that a Minister will speak and act with wisdom; preserve, protect, and defend the people of Kryta; be even handed; and represent the people of Kryta, Shaemoor, and all humanity with dignity, wisdom, and strength of mind. I believe that’s four articles of an oath broken.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Thank you, Lord-Lieutenant. Are there any more questions from the Ministers?” :Volundir is given the floor. Minister Volundir: “When was the investigation started? Or rather, from what point? For example, from induction.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Investigation? There has been no formal investigation to my knowledge. Is that correct, Lord-Lieutenant?” Lieutenant Kent: “That is correct, Vice Legate.” :Ersai is given the floor. Captain Ersai: “I only wished to answer the question, that there has been no investigation on Minister Valoran, and that the concerns brought forward today are through the witness of the Guard. I would not in good conscious launch an investigation on any Minister directly without first bringing it to the attention of yourself, Vice Legate, Legate Caudecus, or Lord Commander Godot.” :Volundir is given the floor. Minister Volundir: “Thank you. So the concerns being brought forth today are based solely upon the witness of the Guard and none others, yes?” Vice Legate Wolfe: “That is asking for specific evidence, Minister. We are not hearing evidence at this point, or where it stems from.” Minister Volundir: “I do not wish to hear the specific evidence right now, Vice Legate. I am inquiring as to where the concerns they are bringing are coming from. If they were solely from the Guard, then I believe that has relevance.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “I am merely stating that he feels he has, what he considers evidence, is enough to make a decision on whether or not you feel that these claims are legitimate enough to require a vote of no confidence. The concerns being presented before us are obviously the Lord-Lieutenant’s. Are you calling into question the judgement and loyalty of the guard?” Minister Volundir: “With respect, the fact that you believe these concerns to be valid already is your opinion and I am not obligated to agree with it. However, as you are Vice Legate, I will defer to your lead in this line of questioning as it seems to not suit your fancy. And to address your question, did we not just experience that every organization is to be held with a degree of skepticism? After all, we just concluded a trial not too long ago in which doubt was cast upon the long respected Seraph with the conviction of Rachel Wong. So do forgive me for being critical of all Kryta’s Orders, just as they and the citizenry should be critical of us as a body.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “First and foremost, just because I find logical fallacies in your reasoning should not lead you to jump to assumptions about my stance. Secondly, did you not just argue in favor for the Seraph to have total autonomy? Interesting change of position. Again, this is irrelevant to the conversation at hand. Do any Ministers have any lingering questions before we sign?” :Thermogan is given the floor. Minister Thermogan: “Lord-Lieutenant, may I ask for an estimation of how long this investigation will last? Man hours would be more specific as you know the Vice Legate was attacked not too long ago, and we’re in the middle of a war as well. I was wondering, rough estimation please, how long you think this would take? I wouldn’t be asking this if these circumstances weren’t playing right now.” Lieutenant Kent: “That depends on the scheduling of a hearing, should this petition reach the required number of signatures, Minister.” Minister Thermogan: “Then assume it goes through and you have all the time in the world. This is quite the choice for me as Kryta isn’t made up of time nor coin in this day and age.” Lieutenant Kent: “It would be handled as efficiently as possible without having to resort to over taxing the guard with longer hours with their already numerous duties, Minister.” Minister Thermogan: “Will they be able to perform their duty in protecting the Ministers properly, while giving the right amount of time allocated to give a just investigation to the Minister? This is my last question.” Lieutenant Kent: “Without a doubt, Minister.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Presuming your question is answered, Minister Thermogan, we will now move into signing the petition. The petition merely states that Lord-Lieutenant’s concerns are valid enough to warrant further review, and a vote of no confidence.” :of the Petition commences. ::Minister Thermogan signs. ::Minister Volundir abstains. ::Minister Aguillard signs. ::Minister Dylane signs. ::Vice Legate Wolfe signs. Vice Legate Wolfe: “With fours signatures, as I am still a Representative of a District and therefore am permitted to sign, this petition will be posted for one week. At that point, a hearing will be scheduled. Lord-Lieutenant Ashlan Kent will be permitted to present his claims in detail, with any evidence that illuminates his points. Likewise, Minister Valoran will have a chance to present his counter claims and any evidence that would support his points. With that being said, and within the scope of my authority as the Vice Legate, I am suspending the Minister’s rights to participate in the Open and Closed Sessions until this matter is resolved. Minister Valoran, you are welcome to attend, but will not be permitted to address the Chambers or the peerage.” :Thermogan is given the floor. Minister Thermogan: “Now with all that said, this question is for you, Vice Legate. I normally don’t read – Well I don’t read at all. Though my scribes read me piece in the paper a while ago, you see them about the town sometimes. They claimed that the Lord-Lieutenant and you are involved. Now, I don’t get into people’s personal life. Though if it is the case, I feel there might be a conflict of interest here. Though if I’m wrong, I do humbly apologize and retract my statements.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Minister Thermogan. The cover of that issue of Diviinty’s Dirt cover is an image of a naked Logan Thackery. The title also reads, ‘Ten Great Sex Tips to Keep Your Man Warm during Wintersday.’ In the same article, I am named the Minister of Claypool and Lord Noah Dylane as that of Ossan. The greater insinuation is that Minister Volundir and Minister Valroan were responsible for my stabbing. Unless I want to open an investigation into them as well, based on the validity of this gossip rag, I suggest the matter is taken as what it is – a baseless rumor.” :Volundir requests the floor. Minister Thermogan: “Vice Legate, I didn’t ask if the spot was valid or not. I was asking if it was true or not. You could have said yes or no. It’s a simple question altogether, yes? We as a body should know if it was. The Lord-Lieutenant only pushed for this once you became Vice Legate. I only found it, well, peculiar is all and something I needed to ask.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Then why are you not asking the question of whether or not there is validity of the Ministers plotting my stabbing, if you are using it as a base to pry into my personal life? According to the report, you are listed as present in the case report of the stabbing – Meaning that you were there and at least witness to a portion of what happened. Do you mean to tell me that you saw romantic behavior while I was bleeding and unconscious? Not only is this whole inappropriate, but you could have come to me personally if this is a matter of importance instead of wasting all of our time with a gossip rag. You may, but yours is the last comment of the night.” Minister Thermogan: “Vice Legate, all I asked was a simple question. It could have been a ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ on the whole manner as well. Though, thank you for addressing my concerns in the most eloquent of manner.” K. Aguillard is given the floor, Minister Volundir’s request is unnoticed. Secretary K. Aguillard: “Thank you. For the record, Ministers, discussions about Minister Valoran’s, shall we say, ‘fitness,’ began a matter of weeks ago. I can attest to that personally. Insinuation to the contrary without basis, and furthermore, aimless wandering into the realm of gossip, is beneath the dignity of this Chamber. Meaning no disrespect Minister Thermogan, but I think your approach to this was beneath your dignity as well.” Valoran requests the floor. Minister Volundir is given the floor. Minister Volundir: “My comment is for the Ministry Guard and yourself. I was hoping to confirm that I will not face discrimination in the future by members of the Ministry Guard for not signing the petition.” :Kent is given the floor. Lieutenant Kent: “Minister Volundir, by signing this petition, the Ministers are stating that they believe that this call for a vote of no confidence warrants further inquiry and wish to look into it to either pass the vote or decline it. By signing it, they want to hear more and see what cause I have to present to determine for themselves if Minister Valoran is fit for his seat. You have no signed, meaning to myself and other in the Chamber that you do not think this warrants further inquiry. That is your prerogative, Minister. How this is relevant to your feelings of discrimination, I’m uncertain. As always, I, and the full body of the Ministry Guard, will remain completely impartial and uphold the expectations of fairness instilled in all of us. If you feel that there is a conflict, I welcome you to discuss it with myself in order to clear the air.” :Valoran is given the floor. Minister Valoran: “In the fairness of the courts as per my right as a citizen, I request a copy of the petition present with all four signatures and notarized.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Of course, Minister Valoran. If you stay after a moment, we can get one for you. With that, this review and petition signing is over. Thank you all for your time.” :identical petition was signed once more by those participating Ministers for Minister Valoran’s copy. :session ends around seven and three-quarter bells in the evening. : :